Shefron the Zebra
Shefron the Zebra 'is the main antagonist of The World of Meli Movie, its upcoming sequel, The World of Meli Odyssey Movie, as well as the channel as a whole. His goal is to completely erase the channel, and rise from the ashes and make it his own. History Shefron's first physical appearance was in the video ''MELI'S PLAY OF THE GAME. He was the stuffed unicorn being beat up by Meli. Digitally, he was also the Donkey Kong in the EXPAND ''video trilogy (though this wasn't revealed until the first movie). In ''The World of Meli Movie, Shefron escapes from Dimension X, and erases the channel, along with Meli. However, Meli is revived with the power of creation, and Shefron is banished back into space for another "TIME-OUT". At the beginning of The Odyssey Saga, Shefron once again escapes from his space prison. The secret messages imply that he had a huge elaborate plan to take over the channel. Because Meli went on an eviscerating spree, many rifts leading into World of Meli sub-universes opened up, allowing Shefron to navigate through the channel with ease. He travels to Dwayne's world and kidnaps him, and escapes to Dimension X. He then asks of the aid of Teen Titans GO! ''and ''The Loud House ''in order to distract Meli so his plan can play out. In the upcoming movie ''The World of Meli Odyssey Movie, Shefron finally reveals himself to Meli, and travels to the Second Dimension to absorb Dwayne's overwhelming power, in order to become unstoppable. Appears In ''MELI'S PLAY OF THE GAME ''- Shefron's first appearance. He is the stuffed zebra being beat up by Meli. ''EXPAND ON DEVON'S YOSHI ''- First digital appearance, represented by Pink Donkey Kong. ''MELI'S SUMMER FINALE - Appears in the MELI'S PLAY OF THE GAME and EXPAND ON DEVON'S YOSHI ''segments of the video. '''EXPAND 2: DONG'S REVENGE EXPAND 3: ULTIMATE DONG '' ''The World of Meli Movie - FULL MOVIE - The first major role of Shefron, and his first appearance as an antagonist. He vows to destroy the channel and rise from it's ashes, in order to take over. He is defeated by Meli after he discovers his Creation Transformation. ''BRACE YOURSELF - World of Meli Channel Trailer ''- '''He appears at the end of the animation, looking down on the World of Meli characters, in the shadows. ''WORLD OF MELI: INFINITY WAR (AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR PARODY'' - The main antagonist of the animation, replacing Thanos. ''DWAYNE THE ROCK: IN THE WILD (SHORT ANIMATION) - ''At the end of the video, Dwayne is teleported to Dimension X, where he is kidnapped by Shefron. ''Eating McDonald's Szechuan Sauce - ''At the end of the video, we see Dwayne in a glass jar, and can hear Shefron in a conversation with ''Teen Titans GO! ''and ''The Loud House, ''asking for their aid in his plan. He puts his hand on the jar, and we then see a Shefron-corrupted ''Odyssey Saga, Part 1 ''Outro. ''World of Meli KAI Episode 1: Classic Saga (500th Video Special) - ''In the ''MELI'S PLAY OF THE GAME ''section, after Meli announces his "jammies are ruffled", Shefron only says "Wait, what?", before getting beat up. (He says this again during the beating.) ''Teen Titans GO!: Overhated, but not Underrated (REVIEW) - ''His role is unknown, but it is confirmed he will make an appearance. ''The Loud House: The Story of Meli's Hatred (REVIEW) - ''His role is unknown, but it is confirmed he will make an appearance. ''The World of Meli Odyssey Movie - FULL MOVIE - '''''Like the first movie, he will be the main antagonist. He finally reveals himself to Meli, and takes a kidnapped Dwayne the Rock to the Second Dimension, to absorb his power and become unstoppable. Trivia * Shefron is one of the two main antagonists of the World of Meli channel as a whole. * He is meant to be the complete opposite of Meli: fluffy, formal, deep voiced, and with the Power to Destroy. * He is the 4th oldest World of Meli character, right next to Dodecagon, Blue Decagon, and Red Decagon, who are 998,769 years old each. * He is the main antagonist of the Live Action Videos, while Dodecagon is the main antagonist of the Animations.